Wander's hat
Wander's hat is a special hat belonging to Wander. It's his trademark, and he wears it every episode. Not much is known of Wander's hat so far, but it's known to hold an endless supply of things. According to Wander, the hat does not give the user what they want, only what they need. He started learning this over the years. It's also sentient. It's also used as a sleeping bag (as of "The Prisoner" and "The Box"), and Wander sleeps in it whenever he's ".]] ready to go to sleep while space traveling. The hat has been featured prominently in the episodes "The Hat" and "The Bad Hatter". In the former, Wander goes missing, and Sylvia had to use the hat to save him. In the latter, the hat is unknowingly stolen by Lord Hater, who later discovers it and forces it to give him things that he believes will impress Lord Dominator. History Wander first encountered the hat during a civil war, in which two people discovered the hat and its power to give people what they need. However, the two were consumed by greed and forced it to give them what they want. As a result, the hat became overwhelmed with demand and began shooting its contents out. In order to save it, Wander stole the hat and began wearing it, knowing it will be safer under his protection. The hat eventually learned to trust Wander and decided to help him on his various travels. It is implied that magical hats like it are very rare, as Lord Hater was surprised at its magical nature and a hat maker expressed desire in owning such a novelty. While it can produce virtually anything it does occasionally fail. In The Hole...Lotta Nuthin' the hat tries to give Wander a bunch of items to stop a black hole but each attempt ended in failure. Personality Despite it being an inanimate object the hat shows some sentience and self awareness. It has a wise personality as it rather gives a person an item they need rather than what they want which tends to make the recipient be flexible with what is given. Wander mentions it likes to help people in the The Hat, shown when it gave Lord Hater a cookie and a glass of milk in order to calm him down. It does have a slightly snarky side as it gave Lord Hater breath mints and Sylvia relaxation items when they both demanded items from it. While the hat normally gives people what they need, it can give requested items when placed under enough duress, as Lord Hater repeatedly zapped the hat with his lightning until it gave him what he wanted. Appearances * "The Picnic" Trivia *When reaching inside the hat to get something, the hat seems to be bottomless, but when Wander sleeps in it there appears to be a bottom. *Sylvia seems to have a love/hate relationship with the hat as of "The Hat". *The only episodes so far where Wander is not seen without his hat are "The Fugitives", "The Troll", "The Bounty" and "The Time Bomb". Category:Objects Category:Clothing Category:Wander Category:Heroes